


Breaking Prisoner of Mockingjaystuck

by IDRINKDEMONZBLOOD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck - Andrew Hussie, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Alcohol, BDSM, Blood, Dark, Drugs, Emo, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Goth - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hunger Games x Harry Potter x Twilight x Homestuck, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Omega!verse, Other, Rainbow Drinkers, Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, crack ships, x-over, x-over ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDRINKDEMONZBLOOD/pseuds/IDRINKDEMONZBLOOD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where four popular stories combine, making Hogwarts their new home! Including crack ships, sex, fun, and OCs!!!</p>
<p>Trigger warning for addiction and cutting and suiciding and DEATH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Our Crazy World

**AN: thank you so so much fur reading! I wanted to put all my favorite fandoms together and I thought that this would be great and i also have lots of fun OCs! Warning this chapter has a lot of Triggers!!!!!!**

* * *

 

 

 It was a cold and raining day, and a new start of a school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school had been lacking in students, for financial reasons, and has since been known as "Hogwarts School for the Supernatural and Extraordinary." The school is currently being bought out by President Snow of Panem, as prisoners of the Revolution have been sent here for, well, safe keeping. At the time, only three; the people whom started the revolution, are there. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Gale Hawthorne. The school, by professional recommendation, has started taking in vampires and werewolves from around the world, including the infamous Cullen family as well as their trusty "pet," Jacob Black. As of a few months a go, they also decided to include a group of 24 aliens known as "trolls," as well as their eight human friends, whom seem to have not only complicated relationships of family, but also of their romances. With this large new group of people, come seven individuals. They, however, live in no infamy; yet.

 To make an impression on the new students, the school sent their famous Chosen One, and Boy Who Lived to greet them. Harry Potter stood tall, and smiled. He went around all of the new students, shaking the hand of each and every one of them with a simple, "welcome to our school." He led the students to the grand hall, to be sorted; he decided to do them separately from the rest of the students, since they were special.

 The sorting began with the prisoners of Panem. Not surprisingly, the three were sorted into Gryffindor. The next were the Cullen family, all of which became Hufflepuffs. The trolls came up, from lowest blood cast to highest. Karkat and Kankri were in Gryffindor. Aradia was in Gryffindor, Damara was in Slytherin. Tavros and Rufioh were both Hufflepuffs. Sollux was in Slytherin, Mituna was in Hufflepuff. Nepeta was in Gryffindor, as was Meulin. Kanaya was a Ravenclaw, and Porrim a Slytherin. Terezi was a Gryffindor, and Latula was a Hufflepuff. Vriska was a Slytherin and Aranea was a Ravenclaw. Equius was a Hufflepuff, and Horuss was a Ravenclaw. Gamzee was a Slytherin, and Kurloz was a Ravenclaw. Eridan and Cronus were both found as Slytherin. Feferi was a Gryffindor, and Meenah was a Slytherin. The next 8 came, the Striders becoming Slytherin, the Lalondes were Ravenclaws, Jake and Jade were Hufflepuffs and John and Jane were Gryffindors.

 The last seven students, a group of six goth girls and one boy, were all sorted. One girl and a boy were sorted to Hufflepuff, a pair of twin vampire witches were put into Slytherin, a werewolf was in Ravenclaw, another vampire was put into Gryffindor and the last girl of unknown species was put into Slytherin. No more was said about them.......

 Everyone went to their common rooms.


	2. Extras for Chapter One (Seven Deadly Students)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just descriptions of the seven unknown students from chapter one!! More for the actual story to come soon!!!

 Of the seven students, only one was a boy. His name was Alex DeSixx, and he was very pale. He had glowing hazel orbs for eyes, and was so so sexy. He had long black and white hair (half of it was black and the other half was white). He always wore black, and was very quiet. He had a huge crush on Crystyle. They were both sorted into Hufflepuff, and both wizards. Crystyle was so incredibly beautiful. And she was really smart, her brains were her power. She had an awesome body with abnormally large boobs, but Alex never complained. Crystyle has long flowing black curls, that went down to her butt and draped her body like drapes. Her eyes were icy blue (like my cousin Jacob).

 

 The next two were the vampire-witch twins; Stella and Noia Disordé. They were both Slytherin, and both had forest-emerald orbs for eyes. They were so pale. Noia had shoulder-length brown curls, and Stella had long deep burgundy hair with light waves. Stella was a major slut. That's why she gets such good grades. Noia has ice powers, and Stella has fire powers.

 

 The next was the Ravenclaw's new werewolf. Her name was Luna Moonwolf. She had beautiful, smooth, mocha colored skin. Her eyes were bright amethyst orbs, and her hair was a deep chocolate brown with white streaks. In her wolf-form, she became a gigantic brown and white wolf. The main downside of her, is that she always wore black...And, she was incredibly and davishly insane.

 

  The next girl was a full-fledged vampire. She was an enimy of the Cullen family. Her name was Nirvania Zparklez. She had large, ruby eyes. She was incredibly pale and had long, ebony straight hair that had blood red streaks running through it. She also has telekinesis.

 

 The last girl was Daliah Serpinate Discordé. She usually went by snake, or just Daliah. She looked very human, however...She wasn't. Concealed by her dark clothes, her arms and legs were covered in dark red-black scales. She was a snake woman, and came from a large tribe of them. It is rumored she is related to Voldemort, but thats only a romur. Daliah has long deep purple hair, and has a beautiful set of pink eyes. When angered, Daliah's pupils shift to become snake like. She can also transform into a very poisonous snake.

 

 The six first mentioned, Alex, Crystyle, Noia, Stella, Luna and Nirvania, have been friends for a very long time. Daliah had no friends....


	3. Wolves and Vampires and Wizards and Hybrids, Oh My!

**AN: Wow! Thanks for all the great and positive responses, guys! I was not expecting that! Chapter three is focusing oN Stella, and Luna and the Twilight gang, which at this moment is only Edward, Bella and Jacob (just because I have plans for later). Warning! Sex and incest in this chapter! It's actually a bit short, only because the next few, the ones introducing everyone and the ships involved, will be. Once we get past all that, it'll be important plot time**

* * *

 

_Bella's POV_

  I walked into the common room with my Edward. He looked around. His face was uneasy, as if...He'd, been here? "Edward, are you okay?" He didn't say anything, only nodded. I found out the two of us wouldn't be in the same room, and it almost sent me into a spiraling depression. But I knew, even if they disliked each other, Jacob would keep him safe. There was another werewolf, Jacob had mentioned he smelled her. I assumed it was Luna. I mean, her name was actually  _Luna Moonwolf_. Her and Jacob hit it off instantly, too. Which said a few things.

  Edward and I left our daughter with his family, because for whatever reason Edward insisted on coming to Hogwarts after they opened it to all creatures. I kept trying to pry it out of him, hoping for an explanation. Nothing. Him and I agreed not to take places as alphas or omegas, and so, neither had control over the other. But, I half expected Edward to become Jacob's omega. But it seems my man really does want me.

 

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't let Bella know that I went here in a past life. Then, I went by Cedric. Just a simple Hufflepuff. No one recognized me, but I think Cho may have given me a double take. I doubt it. Plus, even if she knew...I didn't want to take her back, or to have any part in what my old life was. I was no longer Cedric, the wizard. I was Edward, the vampire. That's something that Some Wizards seem to lack knowledge of. You can't kill a vampire with magic. I still remember how sad Harry was...But I wasn't going back. I'm Edward, not Cedric. Never again Cedric.

 

_Jacob's POV_

 Upon coming here, I'd been very cautious. Hogwarts was always a fantasy. We never found it as a read thing, it was always a shrouded mystery...I didn't mind, really. The campus was huge, lots of room for a dog to run around in. And there was at least one other werewolf, Luna. She was really great, if not a bit strange. It seemed to be a recurring theme with werewolves, puppy love. Love at first sight? Or was it lust? Did it even matter? Guess not...Anyway, the two of us had decided to meet up later that first night. I could tell that Bella knew something was up, and it was actually pretty funny to see her scratch her brain at the weird behavior of her husband and I.

 

_Luna's POV_

I was wondering the halls, waiting for the night to come where I could meet up with my new friend. I was giggly, and happy. My name is Luna Moonwolf. My parents were hippies. I didn't mind much, though. The name just made my werewolf nature more obvious. A girl, human, named Jade commented on it, telling me about her cute dog at home. She promised I could meet it someday.

 

_Stella's POV_

My name is Stella. And this would be my first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't until recently that my twin sister, Noia, and I had even met. My mother was a whore, and I guess we were one unlucky accident. That explains a lot...Up until about six months ago, Noia lived with our father. And since our mom was dying of some sort of disease, well, I guess as a minor, I'd need somewhere to go. Even though my entire life, I'd raised myself. My mother was a young witch, my father was a thousand year old vampire. I assume the problem was obvious.

 Before finding out about our true relationship, however, Noia and I had been friends growing up. She had even become my omega...Much to the horror of our parents, of course. But I would never give up my little slave. I assume that's why Daddy didn't like me. However, vampire had been known for inter-family relations. However, this was only common in pure blood houses. So, even by beastly standards, my sister and I were a disgrace. That didn't stop me, however.

 Luckily, the two of us were to be alone that morning. After unpacking, I'd shove my sister to the wall. She always quivered, as if she didn't know what was coming. I moved the color of her shirt, kissing lightly at her skin. She let out a soft whine, wrapping herself around me. I sank my fangs deep into her. Her nails clawing at the fabric of my clothes while I drank, leaving fresh marks on my omega. After having my fill, I pulled away, licking any excess blood off her neck and off my lips. "Stella..." Her voice was soft, and she was sitting on the floor in front of me. "Huh?" I replied, laying on my bed, my legs spread only enough to tease her, as I wasn't wearing panties. Her face was bright red, she looked away. "I hate when you tease like this...Please, Sister..." She begged, crawling to me and climbing into my bed. She sat near my feet, her hands on my thighs. I smiled and gave her a soft nod. "If you insist." I said, simply. I pulled my skirt up slowly, letting her open my thighs fully. She grinned, moving down to push her tongue against my clit and lick quickly. I moaned out. She had gotten good at this. She moved her tongue up and down, in long and slow strokes. She pushed her tongue deep into my entrance, causing me to shudder in pleasure. I pulled at her hoar, moving her head slowly. Before long, I let her taste my orgasm. She sat up, licking her lips and grinning like an idiot. I pulled her close, holding her.

 "I love you, Noia."


End file.
